


In Which An Existential Crisis is Endured

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [68]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2008.





	

She’d met, and then summarily murdered, nearly everything that had crossed her path: gods, demons, things that went bump in the night, and even aliens—and then Vincent, that smarmy asshole bastard, had to plant doubt in her mind: “They look like  _monsters_  to you?”

Now she could no longer pretend her life was normal, no matter how much Douglas tried otherwise. Discovering that she was the reincarnated vessel for some drug-addled death-cult’s Eldritch horror had changed everything.

Douglas noticed her sulking and offered her a cigarette: one of the few vices he allowed her, figuring she’d earned that much.


End file.
